


After

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus travels because Potter vouches for him. The he has to confront Lupin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

Severus travelled for many years after the war. He used his Potions skills the way they deserved to be used and got acclaim for it . It burns that the acclaim comes because Potter vouched for him. They have mutual respect but still. Hogwarts calls in the end. It is familiar and easy. Minerva won't let him teach the way he did before but he adapts, content. Teaching Edward Lupin is the first of many hurdles. He may teach fairly now, not hating, and not needing a cover but it hurts. How many could he have saved in the end?


End file.
